User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Piss Cakehole page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- The Real LE-the-Creator (Talk) 13:44, January 19, 2013 Battle articles Well, this is a good idea, though I think describing more... notable battles first would be better. Anyway, you should also ask Kugawattan, he's the Supreme Overlord here after all. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The summary seems good, though I would add separate subsections to make it more readable: '''Prelude' (events leading to the fight), Battle/'Duel'/'Fight' (the description, duh) and Aftermath (results of the battle). I'll make a custom category named "Category:Battle summaries" for this type of articles, and perhaps a custom template as well. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes I think this is a good idea, feel free to create some more of them :) 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Created Hey Hoodeh! I don't know how I made it, but I tried to change name, for boredom... NVM.... :D 12:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Never mind, he was annoying Geti, so I blocked him. Ok! Ok then! response to message sadly no, i dont think i saw this, i am sorry, but there are other skins of a maskless spy though DR episode Well, too many people have seen it already even though it's supposed to be the penultimate part of the series. Also, somebody disliked it, and frankly the idea of someone disliking a non-public video with very limited accessibility angered me. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Other than being grouped with the rest of the items for their respective classes, I have no clue where they could be otherwise. I don't use Gmod 13, so you may ask somebody more knowledgeable about this. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) You're right. I kind of overreacted, and that was bad. I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to this sort of thing and I tend to go down on badly-written text. I'm sorry about that, maybe I should loosen my standards a little. But still, it kind of bothers me. Jillian189 (talk) 07:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Boncrusher Sure, me and Lukas60234 will get om that as soon as possible. I will make Bonecrusher Soldierbot. It's my turn to make some Deceptibots unfortunantly lukas is right but I'm making the final appearence though. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 16:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) A gift for you Heres your requested bot made by Lukas60234. RE: wat I don't have the name anymore. It's a soundtrack from the game called Cave Story. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC)